


a ghost (of who you were before)

by jeagerism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeagerism/pseuds/jeagerism
Summary: "He was my brother. He just stopped being the brother I knew after the war", the next words are whispered, choked out, "I think it changed him more than it did everyone else."
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	a ghost (of who you were before)

**Author's Note:**

> pls note that this is NOT a ship, please don't ship minors and adults that's weird? this is v short i just like writing abt the aftermath of character's decisions so here u go x

Ghostbur isn't so good with silence anymore.

From the things he faintly remembers - which are mostly things of Niki's stuttering laugh, the familiar fullness of Tommy's presence, a comforting smile from Techno - he remembers the absence of quiet the most.

There was never a time for quiet before he'd died.

He doesn't _like_ silence. It makes him feel unsettled, like there's an endless pit in his stomach, ready to consume his entire being. Or whatever was _left_.

But he's noticed whenever he's around others, and he tries to disrupt the quiet, things don't go well. They tell him things that he did when he's alive that he doesn't remember. It makes his head hurt when he tries. They tell him so many bad things, things he doesn't know how to compensate for, because how can he? He barely remembers any of it anyways.

There was one plus to death, he supposes. He only remembers the good things. 

Mostly.

"Tommy...did you like me better when I was alive?"

Ghostbur isn't sure which answer he's hoping for, if he's hoping for one at all. Yet there was a point where he didn't even mind if they talked about the bad things, as long as the _quiet_ was gone.

"What?" The younger boy glances up at him, dull blue eyes and ripped holes in his shirt. Something about the way he's looking up at him, expression almost disbelieving, pulls at his brain with familiarity.

~~_"Wilbur, I'm gonna need you to hand me that TNT."_ ~~

"Well I just." Ghostbur pauses. He rethinks. "Everyone keeps telling me I was the bad guy...and I know that I did something bad, I know I hurt people, which is why I figure everyone would like me better _now_." The ghost hovers by Tommy, and although he can no longer cry, his lip trembles. "I can't tell if they're mad at me now or for the person I was when I was alive."

~~_"Let's be the bad guys."_ ~~

Tommy clicks his tongue, falling back onto the bed inside of his tent, turning on his side to face away from Ghostbur. The latter figures he'll be ignored, but after a few seconds, Tommy speaks again.

"I like you more like this." His words are hushed, barely audible if it weren't just the two of them. "It's...complicated to explain, but. Wilbur, the Wilbur that you were before...I stopped liking him awhile before he - you? - died.

"He wasn't always bad. I didn't always _like_ him, but, I didn't really have a choice in whether or not I _loved_ him. I never had a choice in that." Tommy sighs, and Ghostbur can see the way his shoulders raise towards his ears after. "He was my brother. He just stopped being the brother I knew after the war", the next words are whispered, choked out, _"I think it changed him more than it did everyone else."_

Ghostbur is almost scared to speak again. It's a recurring feeling ever since he'd been dead. Fear. Heavy and constant, even if it was at the back of his mind. It attached itself to him like a virus. 

"You now is better. I know you don't remember much but, but I don't think anyone else knows how to deal with the fact that you're gone but still...here? You're not Wilbur, but you're still him...if it makes any sense. I don't know, all of this dead stuff confuses me."

_Imagine how confusing it is for me,_ he thinks.

Tommy turns over the slightest bit, just as much as it takes for Ghostbur to see his face. "You're different without memories. You're always nice and you're so helpful, and it's not that I don't enjoy that. I just miss the brother that was alive, because at least he remembered the things that made him the brother I loved." The teenager faces away from him once more, pulling the covers to his chin, murmuring to himself.

"Goodnight...Ghostbur."

The older man has always had a certain disdain for the people who treated him like _Wilbur._ But now, with the kid in front of him who just always seemed so _sad_ to him, who had no one but the ghost of a memory of someone that he'd loved, and had hurt him just to leave, just like everyone else -

He wishes Tommy had called him Wilbur instead.


End file.
